


2:25 AM

by Eldritch



Category: Kingdom Hearts II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-12
Updated: 2006-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldritch/pseuds/Eldritch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of the night, sometimes you just need some reassurance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2:25 AM

Sora swore very quietly as the trellis shuddered under him. "Oh, come on," he whispered pleadingly. It made an ominous creaking noise when he adjusted his weight. For a moment, he froze -- the sound seemed unnaturally loud in the cool night air. Deciding not to push his luck, he made a grab for the edge of the balcony instead. In one easy move, he swung to it, briefly balancing his weight on his hands as he gathered enough momentum to flip up onto his feet--something that would have been impossible the last time he'd made this trip.

Tiptoeing across the length of the balcony, the stone cold against his bare feet, he came to a familiar set of glass doors. Which, if nothing'd changed, came unlatched if you braced your weight against the left one and pushed _up_\-- yep. He grinned triumphantly at the soft click as they swung open -- and came face-to-face with Way To The Dawn.

"Um," Sora said, staring up the length of the Keyblade at Riku. Who was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and looking very groggy. "...hi?"

"Sora?" Riku blinked, sleepily running a hand through his shaggy hair. The Keyblade blinked out of existence. "The hell?"

Seeing Riku standing there, solid and irritated and very much _there_, he felt suddenly stupid. "I..." Sora looked down at the floor, an embarrassed grin on his face. "I couldn't sleep."

Riku stared for a moment, the sleepiness disappearing from his eyes to be replaced by something like understanding. "Bad dreams?"

"Something like that." He shivered as the chill breeze went right through his thin t-shirt, wrapping his arms around himself.

Seeing this, Riku rolled his eyes and gestured inside. "C'mon in. It'd be a pain to kick you out, anyway." He padded back to his bed, sitting down on it with a sigh.

"Gee, thanks," Sora muttered, closing the doors behind him. It felt... weird, being back in Riku's room after all this time. So familiar that it was sort of unreal. "I dreamed you went away again," he whispered, looking anywhere but at Riku.

"...you're such an idiot."

He flinched at that -- okay, yeah, it was true, but did Riku have to be such a jerk about it? "Well, sorry for that," he muttered.

"No, I mean-- God, Sora." The exasperation in the other boy's voice made Sora look up. There was something like a quiet desperation on Riku's face. "You know I wouldn't... do something like that again, right? If I go anywhere, it'll be _with_ you."

As quickly as it had come, all Sora's embarrassment melted away. "Yeah, I knew that." Smiling faintly, he sat down next to him on the bed. "Just... don't want to lose you. Again." He leaned closer, hesitantly resting his head on Riku's broad shoulder. "Took me long enough to find you." His voice was muffled slightly by the bare skin against his lips.

His reply was a faint chuckle as strong arms wound their way around his waist, pulling him in. "Guess you weren't trying hard enough, huh?"

"Oh, come on!" Twisting in Riku's arms, he headbutted his chest and pushed him down so both of them were lying sprawled across the bed. "Stupid jerk."

"Probably," Riku agreed, sounding way too cheerful about this. He shifted until they were more comfortable, Sora half-lying over Riku's chest, their legs tangled. His fingers traced over Sora's lower back where his t-shirt had slid up. "What's this from?" he asked as he stroked the length of a thin scar.

"Hmmm?" Sora blinked, feeling suddenly sleepy. Riku made a good pillow, and he really was _warm_... oh, yeah. He'd asked a question. "Don't really remember." He paused. "I can stay here tonight, right?"

"'Course you can. Idiot." He could practically hear Riku rolling his eyes.

Sora hid his smile by burying his face in the crook of Riku's neck. "Yep." But somehow, like this, it didn't seem to matter so much.

They both fell asleep in record time.


End file.
